The unexpected
by Ayame Takame
Summary: Little did Sakura know that one summer could turn her whole life upside down by just meeting the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. After going through the events Sakura went through, you can’t help but have feelings for the cold hearted Sasuke. Sasusaku & other
1. A plan gone wrong

**The unexpected.**

**By:Aya**

**Summery: Little did Sakura know that one summer could turn her whole life upside down by just meeting the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. After going through the events Sakura went through, you can't help but have feelings for the cold hearted Sasuke**

**Parings: Sasusaku and possibility of Naruhina**

A 17 year old girl with Pink hair who was wearing a black skirt that reached a bit above her knees and a pink polo shirt was walking around carrying a bag over her shoulder to Konoha city when suddenly her phone started vibrating in her pocket. Sakura picked up her phone

"Hello" Sakura answered her cell phone.

_"Hey girl, it's Ino. Are you sure you don't want me to come and pick you up. I mean what if you get lost__**"**_

"Yes Ino I'll be fine, jeez stop worrying about me. Hey listen I have to go bye" Sakura answered as she closed her phone. Hey there my name is Sakura I have unusual pink hair and I'm 17 and I live in the hidden sand city and I've decided to spend my summer with my best friend Ino at Konoha city.

Sakura kept walking trying to find her way through Konoha. Sakura slowly looked at the sun that was fading away and replacing itself with the moon. "Oh God, the sun is setting and I still can't find my way" Sakura said as she sighed for the twentieth time that day. "It's official I'm lost…"

The sun was gone and replaced by the moon glow. Sakura kept walking and kept telling her self she wasn't lost (But we all know that's a lie!! cough cough back to the story) Sakura passed an alley and then suddenly heard sounds like "Come her sweetie" Sakura ignored those sounds and kept walking until a guy grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the alley.

Sakura was half scared to death. "W-what do y-you want from m-me?" Sakura asked frightened by the gang of men who were cornering her.

"Aw we just want a lil fun babe, care to let us show you how to have fun?" The guy smiled showing his disgusting yellow teeth. The other guys at the back of him were laughing. Sakura's eyes widened at realization and at what the guys were planning to do with her. The only thing that was in her mind was to run away and that's what she did, she ran but sadly one of the guys caught her by the arm and threw her against the wall. "And where do you think your going sweetheart?" The man said now cornering her.

"Please let me go…" Sakura said now with tear filled eyes. "Not a chance babe, not before we're done with you" the other mane laughed. "Now be a good girl and do as I say" the man said as he slowly put his hand under her shirt.

Sakura kept her watery eyes shut tight trying to ignore everything then it suddenly started raining. **"Dammit kick him in the nuts and run!!" **Shouted inner Sakura and Sakura did what her inner had told her. She kicked the man right where it hurts and ran. "That damn bitch!, get her!!! Get her dammit!" the man shouted in pain and his men ran after her.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could go but was then tackled from behind me one of the men. Sakura screamed as loud as she could. Her cell phone crashed to the ground as the man was now on top of her.

He smiled evilly at her and was now trying to undress her. Sakura cried, screamed and kicked and tried to get out of his grips as the rain poured on them. The man put his hand over her mouth and started feeling her thigh with his other hand. Sakura started crying as she shut her eyes tight. Then all of a sudden Sakura heard a loud thud and didn't feel the man on her anymore. She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was the man who tried to rape her on the ground crying in pain and then she saw her savoir, he was looking down at her.

Her savior had beautiful black orbs with a face of an angel.

Sakura looked at the back of him and saw one of the men trying to hit him with a wooden stick, but before Sakura could scream out and warn him her savior had turned around with a blink of an eye and had punched the guy in the face sending him flying into a wall. Sakura was speechless and she was still scared and her face was mixed with tears and rain.

Her savior slowly walked up to her and knelt down to come face to face with her. And then he emotionlessly spoke "You ok?" Sakura slowly said "H-hai…Arigatou"

"Good, now get up and go home" said Sasuke as he got up. Sakura looked down and spoke "I don't know where to go, I c-can't find my friends house. I only came he-here for a vacation…" Sasuke sighed and asked "Do you have a cell phone to call her?" "N-no it broke" sakura spoke softly. Sasuke helped Sakura off the ground.

"Then I have no choice but to let you come with me. It's raining and it's cold" Sasuke spoke emotionlessly and started walking. Sakura slowly followed him "A-are you sure?" Sasuke slowly turned his head and looked at her "Well I can't just leave you here all alone in the rain" Sakura looked down and kept following him closely.

**"Oh yeah! We get to go home with hottie over here!!! Yay great job!" Inner Sakura spoke with happiness**.

_"Oh will you shut up already" _Sakura thought to her inner

**"Well how can I, we just got a hottie with us and he's our savior" Inner Sakura shouted**

Sakura sighed and kept walking until she bumped into something. Or should I say someone. Sakura looked up and was met with beautiful onyx eyes. Sasuke looked down at her with a bored expression and spoke "We're going in my car"

Sakura and Sasuke got into the car. Sasuke started up the car and now was driving.

Sakura looked out the window. _"Oh god, Ino is probably worried to death about me.. What am I going to do" _Sakura thought worried.

Sasuke started the conversation and emotionlessly spoke "So how the hell did you end up at that alley?" Sakura slowly rose her head and looked at Sasuke "I got lost…I was planning to go to my friends house.." Sakura softly spoke.

Sasuke didn't answer her but he kept driving. After a while they were now in front of his apartment. They slowly walked into his apartment. He had a living room, a kitchen, 1 bathroom and 1 room. His living rooms walls were colored blue with a dark blue carpet; it also had a T.V and one big couch. His apartment was very neat.

Sakura kept looking around the living room until a towel was thrown at her face; she took it off and looked at Sasuke. "Get dried up; you'll be sleeping on the couch" Sasuke spoke in a bored tone. Sakura slowly nodded and dried her self off.

Later that night Sasuke had handed Sakura a blanket and a pillow and he started walking off until he was stopped by Sakura's voice. "Wait" Sakura spoke. Sasuke turned around and looked at her, then suddenly her heart skipped a beat and she was lightly blushing. "Well I just wanted to say thank you… and that it would be nice if I got to know my saviors name…" Sakura spoke shyly

"Hn..Uchiha Sasuke" He spoke and started walking. "My name is Haruno Sakura" Sakura spoke out. "Hn" was all that came from Sasuke as he walked in his room and shut the door.

Sakura laid down on the couch and she slowly drifted to sleep

To be continued..

**My first fanfiction, Be nice o to continue it or not to?**

**Please R&R! 333**

**If I don't get enough reviews I won't update for the next one**


	2. Finally meeting

**The unexpected**

**Chapter 2**:** Finally meeting **

**AN: Hey guys I'm gonna be updating a lot, but it would seriously make me update more if you reviewed more, it's an inspiration for me when I see people reviewing it ;.; Much love.**

Sakura woke up from the suns rays that were shining at her from the window. Sakura sat right up on the couch trying to remember what happened to her last night, then suddenly images of what happened popped into her head. She suddenly started panicking so much she fell off the couch. Sakura then heard a "hn" and looked up to see uchiha Sasuke looking down at her with a perfectly raised eye brow.

"What are you doing?" Asked Sasuke still looking down at her

Sakura quickly got up "Eheh..Nothing" She said trying to smile

"Hn whatever" Sasuke said as he sat on the couch

Sakura sat on the other end of the couch and started talking "So umm S-sasuke What am I going to do now?"

Sasuke glanced at Sakura then closed his eyes and started thinking "What is your friend's name that you were supposed to meet?"

"Ino pi- I mean Ino Yamanako, why?" Sakura said looking at Sasuke

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and looked at her "Yeah I know her, let me go get my cellphone" Sasuke said as he got up and went to get his cellphone.

**"Sasuke is so damn hot!!" Inner Sakura screamed while drooling**

_"Oh will you shut up already, your making my ears bleed from your screaming" Sakura thought yelling back at her inner_

**"Jeez your so boring, I mean if I were you I would have did something at night with him" Inner Sakura said now thinking very dirty**

_"Well technically you are me and I would never think of doing that to sasuke-kun!!" Sakura yelled at her inner_

**"Oh did I just hear you say Sasuke-**_**kun**_**? You're no fun! I demand another body!!" Inner yelled back**

Sakura was about to say something to her inner when she was interrupted from her thoughts by Sasuke's voice as he walked in.

Sasuke sat back on the couch as he gave Sakura Ino's number and handed her the house phone.

Sakura thanked Sasuke as she took the phone and started dialing the numbers. The phone started ringing..and ringing…"_C'mon Ino pick up, pick" up"_ Sakura kept repeating in her head.

_"Hello?" _ came another voice from the other line

"Ino!" Sakura said happily as she had a bright smile on her face.

_"Sakura?..Where the hell have you been? Oh my god I was so scared. Where are you!?" _Ino screamed out on the other line

Sakura had to take the phone away form her ear as to not damage it from Ino's loud yelling. Sasuke just looked at her bored.

"Ino calm down, I'll tell you everything later but I need you to pick me up and buy me new clothes because they kind of got lost" Sakura said lying about the last part.

_"Alright Sakura, Be sure to take a taxi and tell him to take you to Konoha mall. I'll meet you at the entrance door, ok?"_ Ino said now more calmly

"Alright Ino, bye" Sakura said as she hung up the phone and gave it to Sasuke. Sakura sighed then said "Well I'm going to be meeting Ino at Konoha mall so I'll be leaving now, thank you for everything Sasuke-kun" Sakura finished off as she slightly bowed to him and attempted to walk away as Sasuke began speaking "Wait…I'll take you there, I need to go out anyways"

Sakura turned around and looked at him then gave him a bright sweet smile and said "arigatou Sasuke-kun"

"Hn" was all that came from Sasuke as he walked passed her and opend his apartments door while sakura followed him out. _"Jeez is that all he can say, can he say your welcome or no problem..so damn rude it makes me wanna hurt someone, I don't care if he's so damn hot and sexy and and… dammit I'm losing it"_ Sakura thought

Sasuke looked at her, it looked like she was having a battle with her self so Sasuke decided to interrupt her little conflict in her head "Ahem" Sasuke said and then Sakura looked at him. "C'mon we're leaving" He said as he started to walk down the hall way of the apartment with sakura closely following behind

They arrived in front of sasuke's car and they got in as Sasuke started his car and they drove off to the mall.

At the mall:

Ino was waiting with Hinata outside the entrance to the mall looking for a certain pink head. "Where is that damn forehead girl" Ino said now becoming impatient. "I-Ino I think I see S-sakura" Hinata spoke softly as she pointed to a pink haired girl that was getting out of a very expensive car. Ino looked closer and saw another person coming out of the car and it was Uchiha Sasuke, her old crush. She started running to them with Hinata following her

Sakura was getting out of the car, but then was tackled to the ground by a blur of blonde.

"What the hell!?" Shouted Sakura as she saw who tackled her.

"Ino?...Ino!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend.

"Sakura you never told me you knew Sasuke!!" Ino shouted in sakuras ear as they both got off the floor.

"Well it's a long story Ino" Sakura said as she dusted her baby blue skirt

"Ahem" both sakura and Ino turned to the voice, It belonged to Sasuke and he was now waiting impatiently for them to stop their little chat.

"Oh sorry sasuke" Sakura apologized to Sasuke as she tried to smile

"You don't have to be sorry to this cold hearted loser, sakura" Ino said pointing at Sasuke. Poor Hinata she was just standing there quietly.

Sakura turned around then noticed Hinata "Hinata" sakura yelled in surprise as she hugged her other best friend. "S-Sakura-chan" Hinata said shyly hugging her friend back. Sasuke was now getting irritated because 1: he was waiting for them to finish their small reunion and 2: they were taking too long and wasting his time.

"Hn I'll be leaving now" Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Ino called Sasuke out and said "Wait, why don't you spend the rest of the day with us? We're going to be meeting up with naruto and shika-kun soon" Ino said (Yes, Ino and shika are going out) "Hn" Sasuke said as he stopped walking and waited for them to catch up with him.

Sakura at this point was confused about Sasuke, she's never seen anyone talk like Sasuke and act so closed up to his own friends. Sakura slowly followed them as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey everyone I see Naruto and Shika-kun up ahead, hurry up sakura!" Ino said as she started running towards Naruto and Shikamaru.

Sakura was interrupted from her thought when someone started speaking to her "S-Sakura-chan, i-is something wrong? Y-you seem confused" Hinata pointed out. "Oh no, nothings wrong Hinata. C'mon let's go" Sakura said as she began catching up with Ino.

Sakura finally caught up with Ino but as she stopped she was tackled yet again with a hug _"What's wrong with people tackling me today!?" _Sakura thought to her self angrily. "Sakura-chan I've missed you so much! Where have you been!?!?!" Naruto yelled in her ear excitedly.

Sakura tried to get her self free from Naruto's bear crushing hug.

"Dope let go of her, your suffocating her idiot" Sasuke said emotionlessly as he looked at both of them annoyed.

"Ooo whats the matter teme, could it be your_ jealous_" Naruto spoke slyly as he let go of Sakura. Sakura slightly blushed at what Naruto had said.

"No dope, your wasting my time and I want to get going" Sasuke spoke honestly and glared at Naruto and began walking ahead of them. "Whatever teme, C'mon guys lets go, I'll race you guys!" Naruto said as he began running. Sakura began walking behind sasuke not paying attention to wear exactly she was walking until Ino shouted out "Sakura stop there's water on the floor, your going to slip" But the warning was too late as she slipped and yelped. Sakura closed her eyes getting ready to meet the floor head first until she bumped into something.

Sasuke turned around to see what all the yelling was about until he was knocked down to the floor with a certain pink head on top.

Both Sasuke and Sakura opened their eyes to notice that their faces were barely centimeters apart…..

To be continued!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: Omg I know I'm evil for leaving it as a cliffhanger!! Mewahahaha**

**It gets you wondering what the hell will happen next**

**Well tune in for the next chapter if you wanna know!!! Oh by the way I won't update if I don't get reviews so if you know what's good for you, you'll review Well bye bye**

**Aya-chan**


	3. No space

**The unexpected**

**Chapter 3: No space**

**A/N: so sorry guys for not updating in a long time, I'll try to update more. Schools started so it might be harder to update more .;**

Preview of what happened in the last chapter:

_Sasuke turned around to see what all the yelling was about until he was knocked down to the floor with a certain pink head on top._

_Both Sasuke and Sakura opened their eyes to notice that their faces were barely centimeters apart…._

End of preview:

Sasuke and Sakura froze there for a moment, Still Unable to believe what just happened.

Sakura was still on top of Sasuke. Sasuke managed to compose his shock. "Well take your time, you don't need to get up anytime soon" Sasuke spoke sarcastically.

Sakura snapped back to reality and got up as fast as she could.

"Hn" Sasuke spoke as he got up and dusted himself. "Sasuke teme what the hell were you trying to do to Sakura-chan!?!" Naruto spoke loudly shocked at the recent event that just happened.

Hinata was pretty shocked and looked away from the scene as she was blushing

Shikamaru wasn't paying attention to any of what was going on while.

Little did anyone know Ino was smiling mischievously at both Sakura and Sasuke as she was in her own little world.

Sakura sighed as she tried calming her self down and also trying to make her blush go away. Ino finally snapped out of her thoughts and took Sakura by the arm and dragged her away as Hinata followed them "Hey guys you can go the other way, I want to spend some girl time with Sakura, you know these things are boring for guys. So bye for now" Ino yelled as she kept dragging Sakura away.

"H-hey wait Ino, where are you taking me" Sakura asked confused

"Will you just shut up for a second fore head and follow me" Ino told her

"I-Ino where are w-we going to g-go now" Hinata asking stuttering

"Well it's pretty simple, first I want to know how the hell you know Sasuke and what just happened back there…and then we'll go buy new clothes for you" Ino said pointing the answer to Sakura.

Sakura sighed knowing she can't get out of this and she has no choice but to explain everything to her.

Later on that day the girls had picked out a place to sit in and talk. Sakura had explained everything to Ino and Hinata about how she met Sasuke and how she lost everything she had.

"Oh my god Sakura, I told you I should have picked you up!!" Ino yelled at Sakura

"Oh Sakura did they d-do anything b-bad to you?" Hinata asked worried.

"No they didn't do anything to me" Sakura replied back.

Ino was sitting there thinking for a moment. Sakura looked at her weirdly "oh wow Ino is actually thinking" Sakura said now laughing.

Ino looked up and glared at her. Sakura instantly shut up.

"Well Sakura what do you think about Sasuke" Ino asked Sakura with a sly smile.

Sakura blushed immediately and looked at Hinatas way, Hinata was smiling at her.

"Well he isn't bad looking" Sakura answered Ino. **"What are you talking about he isn't bad looking?! He's so damn hot!!" Inner Sakura yelled at her angered by her answer**

"Well I figured you'd say something like that" Ino said

"But his attitude is the worst" Sakura replied truthfully

"Sakura-ch-chan that's h-how sasuke is" Hinata replied softly

Ino nodded her head "Yeah what Hinata said is true, that stubborn Sasuke is never nice to anyone and he's always so emotionless, you sometimes can't tell him between a wall" Ino replied annoyed

"So he's like that to everyone??" Sakura asked amazed. "Yep pretty much" Ino replied back.

"But Ino didn't you tell me you used to have a crush on a kid named Sasuke? Is he the same person?" Sakura asked full of questions.

"Yes yes he is the guy I used to talk about but forget him, I'm so over him. I have my shika-kun now" Ino replied dreamily Sakura sighed

"And Hinata's boyfriend is Naruto" Hinata Nodded her head and started blushing. Then it suddenly hit Sakura, She was the only single one in their group. "Uh, Is it me or am I the only single one in the group?!" Sakura asked embarrassed. Ino Laughed while Hinata giggled

"Well that's what you get for being such a nerd, you big forehead" Ino replied, Then suddenly Ino thought of a brilliant idea (Coughnotcough)

"Heeey Sakura since your single and so is Sasuke…" Ino couldn't continue her sentence because Sakura had stopped her "No way Ino, don't you dare think about it!!' Sakura replied knowing what her best friend was thinking

Hinata shook her head also understanding Ino's intentions.

"Ino c'mon you know I don't need someone" Sakura said but knew it was useless for her friend was still making up her plan in her head and smiling evilly at Sakura.

Then the girls heard voices of the guys Well Naruto in particular.

"Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan" Naruto yelled out as he ran to them.

"Naruto-kun.. Hinata said softly as she smiled at him. Naruto looked at her and smiled and then hugged her.

"Shika-kun! I missed you, did you miss me??" Shikamaru looked at Ino in a bored way "Ino it's only been an hour" Shikamaru replied. Ino smacked him over the head "Hmph" She replied angrily

Sakura looked around looking for a certain someone until her eye caught what she was looking for, it was Sasuke leaning against a wall listening to them quietly. Ino noticed Sakura looking at him and smiled evilly getting her evil plans to work.

"Hey Sakura I'm sorry but me and Shika-kun have to go umm..Somewhere" Ino said as she linked her arm with his and walked away fast

Hinata understanding what Ino meant and did the same thing as well

"Sakura-chan N-Naruto-kun and I will be leaving now, w-we need to g-go buy something" Hinata said quickly

"Hey weren't you 2 supposed to go shopping with me to get me new clothes!!" Sakura yelled at Ino and Hinatas retreating back. Ino turned her head "Go shopping with Sasuke" Ino replied with a sly smile. Sasuke turned his head and glared at Ino. Sakura then understood what Ino was trying to do and sighed knowing she couldn't do anything about it.

Sakura slowly turned her head and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke instantly glared at her and got off the wall and started walking

Sakura just stood there confused, Sasuke stopped and turned his head "Well are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked irritated

"Oh sorry" Sakura said as she started walking trying to catch up to Sasuke.

Sakura sighed as she noticed most of the girl population at the mall was glaring daggers at her, She also noticed most of the girls practically threw themselves over Sasuke. _"No wonder Sasuke is so mean, every girl is practically inlove with him"_ Sakura thought.

"Well where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked annoyed

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked stupidly. Sasuke sighed and replied irritated "Where do you want to go buy clothes"

"Ooh, How about there" Sakura pointed to a random store that was selling cute clothes

After an hour or two of shopping and buying for clothes, Sasuke and Sakura sat at a restaurant getting ready to order food.

"Hmm I don't know what to get" Sakura said looking at the menu.

"What are you getting Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking at him

Sasuke looked away from his menu and looked at Sakura

"I'm getting spaghetti" Sasuke said in a bored tone as he set his menu on the table and put his cheek in his palm.

**"He's sooooo cute!!!!" Inner Sakura squealed **Sakura blushed at how cute Sasuke looked. Sasuke then noticed the way she was looking at him and raised an eyebrow "Do I interest you or something? Stop looking at me"

Sasuke spoke irritated. Sakura looked away immediately embarrassed

**Sasukes POV:**

_"Such an annoying girl she is"_ Sasuke thought as he looked at Sakura from the corner of his eye _"But then again I don't see her throwing herself at me, hn I bet she's just like any other fangirl" _Sasuke thought again.

Sasuke was looking around the restaurant as they were waiting for their food to arrive. He glanced at Sakura _"Hn I have never seen a person with green eyes combined with pink hair"_ Sasuke glanced at Sakura again and noticed her looking at him again "What is it?" Sasuke asked with a bored face

"Um...It's nothing really, I was just wondering how you could be best friends with Naruto. You two are so different..." Sakura said now embarrassed of her answer.

"Hn Does it matter really" was all that Sasuke said, "No I guess" replied back Sakura.

_"I wonder when I could go home already" thought Sasuke annoyed_

Normal POV

Sasuke and Sakura finished eating and went out of the restaurant to be met up with Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey guys, took you long enough to come back" Sakura said irritated

"Sorry forehead, I just wanted to spend time with Shika-kun" Ino said as she winked at Shikamaru, Shikamaru blushed at this and gave her an irritated look.

Sakura just looked at them weirdly and looked at Sasuke

"Well c'mon Ino, I want to go home already. I'm tired" Sakura said whining

"Oh Sakura I forgot to tell you…Shika-kun lives with me so there's no space in my house"

"Whaat!?" Sakura said mad, Sakura slowly turned her head to look at Hinata but Hinata answered her unspoken question

"Gomen Sakura-chan b-but Naruto-kun l-lives with me so there is no space h-here either" Hinata said as she looked down

"So Sakura you see, since there's no place for you and you already know Sasuke, you can move in with him over the summer!!" Ino said hyper

"What!?!" Sakura yelled out with shocked eyes

Sasuke gave Ino one of the deadliest glares and growled

Sakura slowly turned her head to look at Sasuke as he was glaring at her…

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Dun dun duuuuun**

**Mewahaha evil cliffhangers shall return!!!! **

**Ok I'm so so so so so sorry guys for not updating in a long time .;;;;**

**But like I said, if you review I'll have more inspiration to continue it and update so review review review!!!!**

**Love you all**


End file.
